


Out of the Carnage

by unsociableandtaciturn



Series: Slices of Life from Avengers Tower [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, sometimes things don't go so well, superheroes doing their jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsociableandtaciturn/pseuds/unsociableandtaciturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen. Someone would get hurt. Inevitable even. Sometimes pillows just can't cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time coming, let me tell you. Big decisions had to be made and then, of course, like went explody. Here it is, in all of its glory.

Rrrrrripp. The sound echoed through the common room. Stuffing framed Bucky’s metal fingers where they had torn into the fabric of Steve’s pillow. Darcy’s knuckles were white from the grip she had on the Thor pillow in her own hands.

On the screen in front of them they watched as Steve’s shield rolled away, the chest of his suit was in shreds, blood was seeping out as if in slow motion. He wasn’t moving. This was not one of those times where he could walk it off. He was down for the count. Moments later Tony swooped in, grabbed him then flew out of frame.

“J., kill the screen,” Darcy said barely above a whisper and the screen went black. Slowly she turned to look at Bucky. “He’ll be fine. Just fine.”

Bucky’s jaw was clenched in a way that looked painful. He was staring hard at the blank screen.

“He’ll be fine,” Darcy repeated then turned to face the blank screen.

They waited.

.o.0.o.

Darcy had dozed off and woke to the sound of the elevator opening. She jolted up, noticing that Bucky hadn’t moved a muscle in the few hours they had been sitting on the couch. Now they both stood, watching Tony and Thor walk slowly into the common area. They looked exhausted, both sombre and silent.

Tony looked between Bucky and Darcy for a moment before saying, “He’s in medical, Cho said he’ll be fine…we were lucky we could get him out as fast as we did. I – I need to find Pepper.”

Darcy turned worried eyes to Thor. “Fear not, Lady Darcy, Steven is a strong warrior,” he said, pulling her in for a hug. “Today was not his last, and that day won’t come for a very long time.”

Darcy let out a shaky breath, squeezing him tightly before stepping back. “Thanks, big guy,” she sighed. “Come on, James, let’s go check on your boy.” Bucky didn’t object when she grabbed his hand then pulled him to the elevator.

.o.0.o.

The image in front of Bucky brought back still hazy memories of when Steve had been much smaller, more prone to sickness. Steve lay in the hospital bed, his skin almost as white as the sheets. Bucky swallowed hard. _It’s different now,_ he thought, _he’ll pull through._ They’d been standing in the doorway to the room for almost five minutes, neither he nor Darcy able to take that final step.

“Not mine,” he said, voice just above a whisper.

Darcy looked up at him, head tilted in confusion. “What?”

“Not mine,” he said again. “Ours.” Bucky gave Darcy’s hand a squeeze as her cheeks flamed a bright red.

They had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Slowly entwining themselves in each other’s lives. He and Steve had discussed the possibility in only the broadest of terms, worried that bringing up the depth of their feelings would scare her away. They had been stupid. This was Darcy, their Darcy. She treated him like a person, not a basket case, and she had no trouble letting Steve know when his nobler than thou act was getting to be too much.

Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head. “Ours,” she whispered in awe.

They stepped into the room and settled themselves on the chairs beside Steve’s bed. Listening to the sounds of the hospital machinery. Content in each other’s company, worry still present at the edges of their minds.

Steve blinked his eyes open, sluggishly, turning his head from side to side. When his eyes fell to the two at his side, he smiled an exhausted smile.

“Hi,” he croaked.

“Hi,” they replied.


End file.
